


kit and caboodle

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Hikaru doesn’t like cats, but he likes Chinen.





	kit and caboodle

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

Balls fly past Chinen’s head, but he doesn’t seem to care much about them aside from standing out of the way. “This is boring,” he declares, dropping his bat to the ground.

From the other side of the fence, Hikaru sighs and hits the stop button on the pitching machine. “What do you want to do then? I thought you didn’t want to be cooped up all day.”

“I didn’t, but I don’t want to do anything either,” Chinen says, frowning as he places both hands on his hips to stretch his back. “And I’m tired of hiding my tail.”

Hikaru notices an ornery flick of said tail beneath the flannel shirt Chinen has tied around his waist and folds his arms. “Do you want to stay in or go out? Make up your mind already. You’re as bad as a dog.”

Chinen’s eyes narrow like that’s the biggest insult Hikaru could give him, his tail now darting angrily from side to side. Hikaru would bet that underneath the ballcap on his head, those furry ears are folded forward. “Let’s just go.”

They don’t talk on the way back to Hikaru’s place, and Hikaru bemoans for the millionth time how they’d agreed to split up Chinen-sitting duties until the kittens were born. They have to take care of their baby, Yabu had decided for everyone, though Yabu’s two weeks were back when Chinen was still filming his drama and wasn’t nearly as irritable. Chinen’s a brat normally, which makes him even more impossible now that he’s approaching the end of his term. He can’t even retract his ears and tail anymore; they’ve been a permanent fixture since conception, which Chinen isn’t spilling any details about.

At least it’s not a full human gestation cycle, Hikaru tells himself as he parks his car and guides Chinen up the front walk to his house. His mother isn’t home, but it wouldn’t matter if she was—with Hikaru as a son, bringing home a pregnant catboy wouldn’t be the weirdest thing she’s ever seen. If anything, she’d be pleased that he’s gotten over his fear of cats, even if Chinen hardly counts as a cat since he’s a full-sized human (well, Chinen-sized) and only meows when he wants attention.

The first thing Chinen does upon walking in the door is ditch the ballcap and flannel, flexing both his ears and tail like they were cramped from the short outing, and Hikaru feels a little bad as he watches Chinen struggle to find a comfortable position on his couch. Finally Chinen just gives up and flops onto his back, staring at the ceiling fan that Hikaru keeps on for air circulation, and it’s actually cute when Chinen lifts a hand to paw at it.

Inoo had given Hikaru explicit instructions not to touch Chinen, claiming he’d nearly been clawed to death when he had tried to brush Chinen’s hair last week, but Hikaru’s not good at heeding warnings. Chinen’s ears perk up when Hikaru approaches, sitting carefully at the other end of the couch next to Chinen’s head, and Chinen seems to consider the closeness for approximately five seconds before scooting the remaining distance to Hikaru’s thigh.

“You gonna let me pet you?” Hikaru asks, bewildered. “Inoo-chan said you made him a scratching post when he tried.”

“Kei-chan is a creepy pervert,” Chinen grumbles. “I want to be pet, but on my own terms.”

Hikaru accepts that and slowly reaches down to touch Chinen’s hair. It’s softer than he expects, threading easily through his fingers as he watches Chinen’s ears. They twitch at the contact, but Chinen’s curling up into a ball with his fluffy tail thumping happily and Hikaru gasps in surprise when Chinen lifts his head to push into Hikaru’s hand.

A low rumble sounds and Hikaru smiles, extending his fingers for Chinen to press against at his leisure, scratching when Chinen allows access to his ears. The purring intensifies until Chinen’s on his back, neck stretched out as he sways from side to side, his big belly protruding over his star-patterned pajama pants where Hikaru can almost see his skin bulge in spots as the kittens move around.

“Can I touch them?” Hikaru asks, starting to move his other hand down Chinen’s chest, but a firm hiss stops him in his tracks. “Okay, no touching, got it.”

“Sorry, it’s involuntary,” Chinen says, using what looks like a lot of effort to lean up into a sitting position. Hikaru helps him, enveloping him with both arms as Chinen unceremoniously crawls into Hikaru’s lap. “Here, you can feel them this way.”

Hikaru freezes as Chinen presses flush against him, stomach to stomach and all three kittens seem to roll toward him at once, pushing back at the small pressure. It’s strangely beautiful and Hikaru finds himself grinning as he embraces Chinen properly, rubbing his own face against Chinen’s soft hair when Chinen leans forward to give Hikaru’s chin a firm bump with his forehead.

“I think they like me,” Hikaru says needlessly. “Hello kittens! Please don’t scratch me after you’re born.”

“Ironic, isn’t it?” Chinen asks with a laugh, his voice almost as deep as his purring, which continues in the background like a low drumline. “We’re the ones who don’t like cats, and it’s like this.”

Hikaru hears the nervousness in Chinen’s voice and lifts a hand to pet him soothingly. “Your kittens aren’t going to be scary, Chinen.”

“What if they are?” Chinen exclaims, his body starting to tremble. “What if they hate me? I don’t know the first thing about babies, let alone kittens. According to my parents, we don’t turn human until we’re six months old. That’s six entire months with full-feline kittens!”

“Shh,” Hikaru says, rubbing Chinen’s ears directly to calm him down. It takes a few seconds, but eventually his tail stops sticking straight out and his body relaxes. “We’re all here to help you, remember? You’re not alone.”

Chinen just nods, curling up as much as he can on Hikaru’s lap and clinging to his neck. Hikaru doesn’t remember hearing about him doing _this_ with anyone else, but that just makes him feel special. He has to resituate his arms, one of them draping over Chinen’s belly in the process, but he doesn’t get hissed at again. If anything, Chinen’s purring gets louder the tighter Hikaru holds him, the kittens moving around even more now that they’re being held too.

A few moments later has Chinen’s breathing falling even, his tail still as he naps right there in Hikaru’s lap, and Hikaru doesn’t dare move. Chinen hasn’t slept well this entire time, which has undoubtedly contributed to his crabbiness, but apparently there’s something about Hikaru that lulls him right to sleep, small puffs of air tickling Hikaru’s throat with each exhale.

He can tell when Chinen wakes up by the stiffness of the small, round body in his arms, which instantly squirms and stretches in desperate search for a reprieve from the discomfort. He ends up almost upside down, arching his spine over Hikaru’s thighs while his tail jerks in frustration. Hikaru’s heart breaks at the sight, his hands automatically dropping to Chinen’s waist to massage his lower back despite the threat of scratching.

Chinen’s claws come out, but the relief must overcome his urge to strike because they don’t dig into anything other than the couch. Hikaru can visibly see the ache in Chinen’s face fade away, the muscles under his fingers becoming less tense the more he rubs them. “Better?”

The deep purring he gets in response is a good enough answer, Chinen’s back now arching into the touch as Hikaru works away the stress of carrying three kittens. Chinen’s still basically upside-down, tail resting against the back of the couch next to Hikaru’s head, but Hikaru isn’t surprised that Chinen finds this comfortable considering the contorted ways he usually sleeps.

“I wanna stay with you for the rest of the time,” Chinen tells him, and Hikaru pauses in his efforts. “Is that okay? I know you don’t like cats.”

“I like you,” Hikaru says, the words just pouring out, and he’s still processing the meaning behind them when Chinen smiles up at him, tail swishing right in his face.


End file.
